Liebe auf den ersten Blick – das trifft's nicht
by kriegszahn
Summary: ...jedenfalls nicht ganz: Es gibt einen neuen Schüler an der Schule in Forks ... wirklich neu? Nein, bis jetzt hat ihn Embry nur nicht bemerkt! und *hust* ja dieser Schüler taucht offiziell nicht in den Büchern auf '
1. die Angst der Stifte

Autor: debo (ein fan von dir)  
Kapitel: mehr als 10 könntens schon werden...  
Pairing: Kai/Embry  
Kommentar: ja, Kai ist ein oc, kommt drüber hinweg xD  
Wer meine Geschichten noch nicht kennt (und davon geh ich aus, da ich bis jetzt noch nie Twilight geschrieben habe): ich mach am Anfang eines Kapitels immer ein Zitat, welches meines Erachtens nach lustig ist. Ich mach das so, weil ich den Anfang weder zuspamen noch freilassen will.

Zitat:  
Debo: wie ghandi mal sagte-  
Moe: ich brauch auch keine leoparden-drumsticks und wollt se aber haben und jetz hab ich welche!

* * *

Hm.  
Das einzige was mich gerade stört ist die Tatsache dass ich drinnen bin.  
Das Wetter von gerade: Bewölkt, mit dichtem Nebel – so dicht dass man allein vom Hindurchgehen klitschnass wird. Dazu ist es arschkalt. Also eigentlich wie immer.  
Trotzdem, ich bin im lautem, Schulgang. Alle schreien sich irgendwas zu, weil die meisten nach der nächsten Stunde aus haben und endlich rauswollen... als ob die Schule heute so schlimm gewesen wäre... Es ist grade Schulanfang, da machen die Lehrer eh kaum was, weil sie die Schüler erst mal kennen lernen wollen... weshalb man sich mindestens 3-5 mal am Tag vorstellen darf... wie schön...  
Okay ich freue mich eigentlich auch endlich hier raus zu kommen, aber das liegt nur am Wetter...

Wir haben 5 Minuten um in die Klassenräume zu kommen. Meiner Meinung nach übertrieben, aber ich werd ja eh nicht gefragt.  
Ich schlender also gemütlich zu meinem altem Spind – wir dürfen sie meistens über die Jahre behalten, die neuen Klassen bekommen die der Abgänger – und zerre angestrengt an diesem... er klemmt - wie immer.  
Mit einem schnellem Ruck geht er auf und der gesamte obere Inhalt ergießt sich über mich – wie immer. Man könnte meinen, dass das übertrieben ausgedrückt wäre und es eigentlich nur an meinem Iron-Maiden-Shirt abprallt, aber wenn man nur 1.60 groß ist und einen der oberen Exemplare hat, ist das schon was andres.  
_Memo an mich selbst: Spind aufräumen._  
Ich sammele schnell die Blätter vom Boden auf... nicht, dass noch einer denkt, ich wär in irgendwen verknallt, weil ich ihn gezeichnet habe. Ich zeichne gerne. Oft simple Portraits, weil die total einfach sind und ich trotzdem eine Art Erfolgserlebnis hab. Und da der Unterricht, trotz Bemühungen der Lehrer, nicht sehr spannend ist und ich sowieso nicht vom Lehrer beachtet werde, weil ich da Selbstbeschäftigung logischerweise leise bin und immer recht passable Noten habe... zeichne ich eben einfach irgendwen, der mir grade gegenübersitzt oder dessen Profil ich grad gut sehen kann – oder der je nach dem grad witzig aussieht.  
Ich stopfe die Zeichnungen schleunigst irgendwo hin.  
_Memo: Räum den verdammten Spind auf!_  
Ich hol mir das Zeug raus, das ich für die nächste Stunde brauch. Chemie. Hatten wir diese Woche noch nicht. Also wieder das gelangweilte: „Hallo ich heiße Kai, bin 15 und mag Musik" und das „Hallo Kai", das sich anhört als wär man in ner Selbsthilfegruppe oder was weiß ich.  
Echt peinlich.

Ich krall mir das Schreibzeug, das vorhin mit den Blättern rausgefallen ist, vom Boden auf und stopfe sie zusammen mit dem Buch zu dem fettem Block in meine Tasche, dann fällt mir auf, dass ich es eigentlich auch in der Hand tragen kann, da wir das Buch nicht brauchen werden... außerdem hat sich am Boden meiner Tasche etwas dickflüssiges braunes gesammelt.  
_Memo: Wegschmeißen._  
Ich glaub ohne meine innere Memo wäre ich geliefert... ist ja nicht so als ob ich die Hälfte, die ich da vor mich hindenke eh schon nach dem nächstem Nickerchen vergessen hätte. Irgendwie klappts bei mir nicht, mit der Überleitung vom Klein- ins Großhirn... oder wo auch immer das Kurzzeit- und Langzeitgedächtnis liegen.  
Wie auch immer.  
Die Blätter die noch am Boden liegen und die ich nicht in Chemie brauche, stopf ich in meinem Spind... nicht dass ich den irgendwann mal sauber halten wollte oder so..  
Die Krümel und leeren Müsliriegel-Verpackungen, die ebenfalls aus grad eben genanntem Loch des Grauen rausgefallen sind, lass ich einfach aufm Boden. Fällt bestimmt nicht auf... sind ja... nicht viele...  
Ich verteile sie vorsichtshalber mit meinen abgewetzten, nicht mehr ganz so knall-roten Leder-Chucks auf dem gesamten Gang, so dass man nicht ganz genau erkennen kann, wem sie mal gehört haben...  
Ich mag Müsliriegel... die sind süßlich, körnig und haben genauso viel Kalorien wie ein Cheeseburger.  
Außerdem kosten sie in Maxi-Packs recht wenig, sind klein und nehmen kaum Platz weg... außer man frisst täglich fünf Stück, stopft sich jeden Montag neue in den Spind und leert die Verpackungen gerade mal jedes viertel Jahr.  
Ich hau die Spindtür zu, anders geht's auch nicht wirklich. Ich mach beim Zahlenschloss ne halbe Drehung, dann bleibt's im Rost stecken.  
Scheiß drauf...  
_Memo: Hausmeister aufsuchen und ihn bitten das Schloss zu ölen... oder gleich n neuen Spind suchen._

Ich mach mich auf zu den Chemie-Räumen.  
Ich lauf immer ganz am Rand, weil ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen zwar immer früh losgeh, aber sau spät ankomme und wen man kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn mitten im Gang vor sich hinschlurft, ist das denen, die einen im Rennen umhauen, weil sie denken zu spät zu kommen, auch egal.  
Moment.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir die Schnürsenkel binden. Obwohl... dazu müsst ich mich schon bücken... mach ich's halt einfach während des „Unterrichts" – bemerkt eh keiner.  
Wie heißen eigentlich nochmal die Plastikenden an den Schnürsenkeln... Ich weiß noch, dass ich's irgendwann mal wusste und im Memo gespeichert hatte oder so, aber... ich habs irgendwie vergessen... ich glaub es war irgendwas mit „D" oder so..  
Batsch... Oh man ich hatte es doch kommen sehn.  
Natürlich hats mich hingefetzt.  
_Memo: Bind dir die Schnürsenkel wenn's dir schon auffällt._  
Ich krame das ganze Zeuch, das ich mal wieder auf dem Boden verteilt hab, zusammen. Zu meinem normalerweise recht knapp bemessenem Glück bin ich immer noch sehr früh dran und hab jetzt noch ewig Zeit mir die Schnürsenkel zu binden. Ich knie mich hin, und seh meine Schnürsenkel an... Dann kommt mir ein Geistesblitz.  
_Auto-Memo(„Geistesblitz"): „Du hast dir mal aufgeschrieben wie die Plastikenden heißen."_ Kaum zu glauben: da kommt sogar was raus! _„Der Zettel liegt im Mäppchen."_  
Ich öffne mein Mäppchen, damit ich nicht noch mal irgendwas Dummes mache, wie Stolpern, nur weil mir die Plastik-Dinger nicht aus den Kopf gehen wollen.

Untiefen und Mengen an Zettel vor mir und Donnergrölen, das sich von hinten auf mich zu bewegt.  
Müssen die so laut sein? Echt kein Respekt vor den alten Lehrern, die eh schon beim kleinsten Muck zusammenzucken und schreien, dass sie gleich fette Strafen verteilen würden, obwohl jeder weiß dass sie's nicht tun werden.  
Bevor sie auch noch auf meinem neuem fettem Block (der nebenbei gemerkt eigentlich nicht wirklich nach meinem Geschmack aussieht (leuchtend rot mit Feuer-Verzierung)... aber was tut man nicht alles für billiges Papier) rumtreten verschieb ich das mit den Schnürsenkelenden doch noch und klemm mir den Block einfach zusammen mit Mäppchen – welches ursprünglich auch nicht nach meinem Geschmack war, welches aber – Dank der Langeweile im Unterricht und meinen künstlerischen Fähigkeiten, mittlerweile echt Klasse zeigt: Eine Mischung aus baby-blau und grauem Stoff, doch drüber durch Edding von einem riesigen schwarzem Tribal-Totenschädel mit silbernem Schatten geziert, außerdem noch ein weißes Pünktchen Muster welches ich dank Tib-ex geschaffen habe, dazu ein paar Sicherheitsnadeln, die ich durchgepiekst hab, weil ich sie irgendwann gefunden hab – ...ähm...  
_Auto-Memo: „...klemm ich mir einfach Block und Mäppchen.."_ Braves Kleinhirn... glaub ich...  
...Klemm ich mir einfach Block und Mäppchen zwischen Arm und Körper, während ich hinknie und versuche meine Schuhe mit den Händen zu erreichen, ohne dass mir alles wieder rausrutscht.

Und natürlich konnte es nicht anders sein.  
Wie auch?  
Zum dritten Mal fiel alles zu Boden, natürlich hatte ich mein Mäppchen nicht wieder zu gemacht und die Stifte kullerten bis an die andere Wand des Ganges, als ob sie ein Eigenleben führten und dem dunklem Mäppchen entfliehen wollten, weil sie Angst haben, genauso wie etliche meiner Lineale und Geodreiecke ausversehn zerbrochen oder abgebrochen zu werden. (Wenn ich angepisst bin, werd ich leicht theatralisch, aber das legt sich irgendwann.)  
Doch diesmal, ist das Hinfallen zumindest nicht meine Schuld!  
Irgendwer, der richtig groß und breit ist, ist anscheinend gegen mich gelaufen und hat mich nach vorn mitgerissen. (Pff, kaum zu glauben dass alle vorher schon dachten, ich hätte genügend Grunde mich für ein kleines unwichtiges Würstchen zu halten, das eh immer übersehen wird.)  
„WOA!" Ist seine erste blitzschnelle Reaktion. „Ups, tut mir echt leid.".  
„Hilft mir wirklich sehr.", nuschle ich leicht angepisst, während ich die Stifte, die noch nicht meterweit weg gerollt sind, aufsammel.  
„Echt ich wollt das nicht, ich hab dich nicht gesehn." Wie aufbauend. Ich halte den Blick einfach weiter auf meine Stifte gerichtet.  
Memo: Sprech nicht mit fremden Leuten. Die gehen dir dann nur auf den Senkel. Apropos vielleicht hab ich ja jetzt, wo alles so schön vor mir liegt, eine Chance den Zettel zu finden.  
Memo: „Du hast besseres zu tun." Argh. Wenn das Memo schon immer recht haben muss, dann darf es sich doch auch mal im Unterricht melden, oder?  
„Schon gut." Ich merke, wie mein Gesicht warm wird. Kann man das nicht irgendwie abtrainieren? Ich seh nämlich eigentlich nichts schlimmes an meinem Handeln, aber trotzdem werd ich in den dämlichsten Momenten rot im Gesicht.  
Zum Glück – welches trotzdem immer noch verdammt knapp zu sein scheint – hab ich recht lange schwarze Haare - keine Mutter, die sie mir schneidet, bzw. vom Friseur schneiden lässt - und hinter denen ich meine rote Verfärbung im normalerweise recht blassem Gesicht sehr gut verstecken kann. Also einfach mit dem Kopf unten bleiben.  
Nebenbei gemerkt: Ich hab meine Haare (ja, **ICH** war das) so geschnitten, das sie hinten etwas über den Nacken hinausgehen (nur etwas) und mein Seitenscheitel (welcher gern mal im Schlaf die Seite wechselt) langt ungefähr ans Ohr (bisschen länger).

Ich hasse Emos.  
Ich bin leidenschaftlicher Metaller wie ein Mensch mit nur etwas verstand an meinen Band-Shirts und meinem eher aggressivem Verhalten sehen kann. (Wobei ich das natürlich nicht als Merkmal eines Metalers sehe.)  
Und nur weil diese dämlichen Emos unbedingt auch so ne Frisur haben müssen, beleidigen mich Leute, die ich nicht mal im entferntesten kenne... das ist einfach nur frustrierend.  
So viel dazu.  
Ich hab grad ein weitaus aktuelleres Problem: meine Stifte und der Riese, der immer noch nicht weg ist.  
„Warte, ich helf dir." Na immerhin.  
„Na, geht schon." Moment, warum hab ich das jetzt abgelehnt?  
Er scheint es einfach zu ignorieren, ruft irgendwem zu, dass er schon mal vorgehen solle und ich seh wie seine Beine zu den Stiften auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand zustapften... Entweder, die Stifte haben Angst davor, wieder ins Mäppchen zu kommen und zittern schon, bei dem furchteinflößenden Gedanken zerbrochen und/oder abgenagt (eine weitere schlechte Angewohnheit von mir) zu werden, oder er hat einen wirklich kräftigen Schritt. (Kann natürlich auch sein, dass ich mir das alles eh nur einbilde – wie gesagt: etwas theatralisch.)  
Am besten ich sammel einfach ganz schnell meine Stifte ein und nachdem er mir den Rest gegeben hat, hau ich einfach ganz cool ab... so cool wie man eben abhauen kann.

* * *

so jetzt hab ich zwei fragen an euch:  
a) ist die länge des kapitels so ok?  
b) wollt ihr mir eure antwort auf a) in einem review schreiben?  
c) wollt ihr mir sonst noch was mitteilen?

freue mich sehr über lob, morddrohungen, kritik, konstruktieve kritik, seltsame augenkrebserregende smilies oä.

nebenbei: das memo fängt an mich zu nerven, könnte sein dass es nicht mehr allzu oft drannkommt XD


	2. kein Problem für Master Arschloch

Moe: die russn drucken alles was nich bei 3 aufm baum is.. xD .. zur begrussung, zum abschied bei jeder gelegenheit ^^  
debo: ...achso... drücken xD  
Moe: ja sry kein bock ue zu schreiben  
die debo: hab mich schon gewundert warum die dich ausdrucken wollen oO  
Moe: xDDD ja ich druck dich auch mal aus xD

(Review-Antworten am Ende des Kapitels^^)

* * *

Am besten ich sammel einfach ganz schnell meine Stifte ein und nachdem er mir den Rest gegeben hat, hau ich einfach ganz cool ab... so cool wie man eben abhauen kann.

Ich sehe wie einer meiner besonders weichen Bleistifte (für die, dies nicht wissen: das sind mir die liebsten, weil die leicht ihre Blei-Partikel ablassen und man so viel schöner zeichnen kann), von einem Windstoß erfasst wird und noch weiter von mir wegrollen will.  
Aber nicht mit mir Freundchen, am Ende muss ich noch extra aufstehen um dich zu holen.  
Ich strecke mich um den Bleistift noch vorher zu schnappen. Aber kurz bevor ich ihn mit den Fingern einschließen kann, stapft ein Fuß auf meine Hand und drückt sie zu Boden. Da ich Finger-Knöchel-Brüche instinktiv vermeiden will, streck ich meine Finger schon bei dem kleinsten Druck nach unten aus. Reflex wenn ich das aus Bio rrichtig verstanden habe. Meine Fingerspitzen werden gegen den Stift gepresst, was zur Folge hat, dass dieser außer Reichweite schliddert.  
Eigentlich muss ich gar nicht aufschauen um zu wissen, wer mir auf die Füße gestiegen ist. Es sind immer dieselben, die derartiges bei mir machen, der Rest traut sich – Dank meiner doch recht harschen Art – dann doch nicht. Und genau auf diese Person kann ich bei meiner Laune grad ganz gut verzichten. Okay, ich könnte bei meiner Laune auf jeden, der mir auf die Hand steigt, ziemlich gut verzichten, aber bei ihm ists dann doch noch ein Tick ärgerlicher.  
Blöd auch, dass still ertragen und keine Reaktion zeigen bei ihm nicht hilft, es scheint dass, wenn ich mal so reagiere – indem ich nicht reagiere -, er sich herausgefordert fühlt, mich zur Reaktion zu bringen und wenn ich mal zurückschlag (egal ob ich ihn nur beleidige oder richtig zuschlag), fühlt er sich logischerweise trotzdem herausgefordert.

Ich sollte aufhören in letzter Zeit so viel über meine beschissene Situation zu denken – dass lässt mich so aussehn, als ob ich nicht sehr schnell wär... nicht dass ich normalerweise schneller bin, aber böse zu schauen macht nen besseren Eindruck als ein leicht verklärter Blick.  
Also schnell lass dir was intellektuelles einfallen!  
„Bist du echt so doof, dass du nichtmal merkst, wenn du auf jemander Hand stehst?" Ich hoffe einfach mal dass er nicht merkt, dass sich das nicht nur grammatikalisch falsch anhört. Wieso muss ich mich auch immer so umständlich ausdrücken - ein kleines „auf der Hand von jemanden" hätts doch auch getan.  
Egal. Denn das scheint ihn so oder so verärgert zu haben.  
Zum Glück sieht er nicht nur so aus, als wär er nicht der schnellste.  
„Ach mach dir keine Umstände und spar dir die Zeit, die du bräuchtest um was Intelligentes entgegenzubringen."  
Er hört auf mich und spart sich die Zeit, indem er mich einfach anspuckt.  
„Wow. Ich glaube auch, dass selbst deine Spucke intelligenter ist, kaum zu glauben dass wir mal einer Meinung..." Er verlagert sein gesammtes Gewicht auf meine Hand. Na vielen Dank auch.  
„So und jetzt entschuldige dich!" Seine viel zu laute Stimme – oh wie ich sie hasste.  
„Bitte?" frage ich ihn laut ins Gesicht.  
„Ich sagte, du sollt dich entschuldigen, du kleine Schwuchtel."  
„...!" Ich will gerade auf seine Beleidigung eingehen – nie im Leben hätt ich mich bei dem Deppen entschuldigt, wo er es doch tatsächlich wagt, mich zu beleidigen, indem er mich schwul nennt – da werd ich doch tatsächlich unterbrochen. Auch wenn ich noch nichts gesagt hab, ich hasse es wenn jemand was sagt, obwohl ich grad was sagen will – besonders da ich normalerweise nie was sag und sie sich gefälligst geehrt fühlen sollen... (theatralisch – ich sags doch.) [A/N: oh Gott wie oft kam jetzt das Wort „sagen" vor? oO]  
„Ich sehe nicht, wieso er sich entschuldigen sollte." Der Typ von vorhin. Wer hat den denn gefragt?  
„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?" Ih, wir hatten denselben Gedanken.  
„Also Im Gegensatz zu dir – lieber Tim – zeigt er mit seinen bisherigen Aussagen zumindest einen Hauch an Intelligenz." Er tritt noch mal fest auf meine Hand.  
Der Typ – bei dem mir weder die Stimme, noch das was ich bis jetzt gesehn hab, bekannt vorkommt – schubst ihn von meiner Hand runter. Was im Moment sehr weh tut, weil das Gewicht deshalb erstrecht auf meiner Hand war. (Stellt euch das so vor: Du stehst aus unerfindlichen Gründen mit dem rechten Bein auf einen kleinen Holzklotz, auf einmal kommt deine böse große Schwester und schubst dich so, dass du garantiert umfallen wirst und aus ganz natürlichen Gründen versuchst du jetzt mit dem linken Bein – weil das rechte näher am Boden ist – nach hinten zu gehen (um dich dort abzustützen)... lange Rede wenig Sinn dahinter: man wusste vorher ja eh was ich meinte.)

Ich zische leicht genervt auf.  
„Tut mir Leid, war nicht meine Absicht."  
„Das war mir klar, Idiot." Man ich werd ja immer netter. „Trotzdem Danke." Ich beobachte wie meine blasse Hand beinahe schon Pixel-artig errötet. Normalerweise find ich diesen Übergangseffekt ja ziemlich cool, aber im Moment kann ich mich nicht so recht drüber freun.  
„Tuts argh weh?" Ich will ihn grad mit einem an seiner Intelligenz zweifelndem Blick strafen – was übrigens das erste mal wäre, dass ich irgendetwas, was über seiner breiten Brust liegt, erblicken würde – da fängt Tim schon wieder an zu nerven.  
„Ja, hast du Aua-aua?" Mein Blick geht deshalb an den, der ihn nötiger hat und eine Erwiderung ist auch schon auf dem Weg.  
„Entschuldige dich bei ihm." Gott wie sehr ich es hasse unterbrochen zu werden.  
„Pff. Ich denk gar nicht dran!" Ich stopfe in aller Ruhe meine Stifte ein, während sich Tim vehement gegen die geforderte Entschuldigung wehrt. Da es etwas länger dauert, zähle ich die Stifte noch mal durch.  
Ich könnte Tims Kumpanen Peter und Josh (ich für meinen Teil nenne sie jedoch Lick und Leach [A/N: die zwei aus typisch Andy, hab ka wie man die schreibt.]), die grad direkt hinter ihm stehen und ziemlich beschäftigt damit sind, so böse wie möglich zu gucken (was ihre gesamte Hirn-Konzentration in Angriff zu nehmen scheint) recht gut zutrauen, so abgrundtief böse zu sein, und (ich kann es fast nicht ausdenken) einen Stift von mir zu klauen – oh Gott, wir werden alle sterben!  
Es sind jedoch alle da. Und Tim denkt immer noch nicht daran, sich bei mir, der mittlerweile von der kleinen Schwuchtel zur scheiß Transe aufgestiegen ist, zu entschuldigen.

Nun gut.  
Ich schau auf die Uhr.  
Ich finde es ja wirklich nett, dass der Typ – von dem ich grad nicht mehr sehe, als seinen breiten Rücken und dessen Name geschweige denn Gesicht ich nicht mal kenne – sich so für mich einsetzt, aber es wird langsam spät und er redet immer noch, weshalb ich mich nicht mal bei ihm bedanken kann, als ich unauffällig gehe.  
Anscheinend wars doch nicht so unauffällig, denn Lick und Leach stoßen ihren Big Boss an und nicken in meine Richtung, ich dreh mich nun also Vollendens um und gehe schnellen Schrittes ins Klassenzimmer. Ich höre das Idioten-Trio laut lachen. Egal bestimmt eh nicht über mich... Jetzt weiß ich warum ich außer meiner Schwester keine Freunde hab. Meine Schwester ist die einzige, die genauso asozial ist wie ich und der diese Tatsache auch nichts ausmacht, Sprich: sie weiß dass ich nur in Gedanken oder in ihrer Gegenwart über sie lästern würde und selbst das nur berechtigt.  
Ich suche mir einen Platz irgendwo mitte-hinten ans Fenster. Er ist allerdings von einer Zicke besetzt, die will dass ihr Freund sich neben sie setzt, welcher jedoch gerne etwas weiter hinten sein würde. Kein Problem für Master Arschloch.  
„Hey, das ist ein sehr netter Platz."  
Sie schaut auf mich und mein Iron-Maiden-Shirt, auf dem ein Kopf (von einer mumifizierten, locker bandagierten und anscheinend mit Rohren und Mechanik versehenen Leiche) abgebildet ist, der gerade durchschossen wird, so dass die Innereien (Rohre und Maschinerie) auf einer Seite rausstechen... oder aber es ist die Maschinerie, die den Kopf der Mumie durchstößt, ich bin mir da selbst nicht so sicher, aber ich glaube Zweiteres ist sinnvoller, weil die Mumie das typische Zeichen für Iron Maiden ist und ich bis jetzt noch nie gehört habe, dass Eddy mit Rohren im Hirn ausgestattet ist. Jetzt fällt mir noch ein Grund ein, warum ich keine Freunde hab: an dieser Schule gibt's außer mir keinen einzigen, der sich für Metal interessiert – jedenfalls hat mich noch keiner angesprochen und es hat sich auch keiner zu erkennen gegeben.  
Egal. Sie fügt sich dem Wort ihres Freundes und geht zu ihm nach hinten. Ich nenne sie ab jetzt Julia, weil dieser Name für mich der Inbegriff von deemanzipierten Frauen ist.  
Der Platz ist ideal, denn ich bin weit weg genug von den quasselnden Spinnern in der allerletzten Reihe, um noch mitzubekommen über was der Lehrer labert, mich dieser aber jedoch nicht weiter im Blickfeld hat... außerdem hab ich nen netten Ausblick auf den Schulhof und die Klasse.  
Letztere ist mir momentan jedoch zu aufgedreht, also betrachte ich das neblige Lichtspiel von Forks auf dem Schulhof.

Der Stuhl neben mir knarzt. Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht wieder Julia sein!  
„Hey." Jetzt ist mir Julia sogar lieber.

* * *

sooo in chronologischer Reihenfolge (wenn ich sie noch hinbekomm, nachdem das über mehrere Foren geht xD):

**Akiradom**: Schön dass dir mein Humor gefällt, es freut mich wirklich zu wissen, dass ich nicht mehr an seiner Existenz zweifeln muss. Und ja, natürlich schreib ich weiter, könnt nur ab und zu etwas dauern.  
**eden-los**: Schön, dass du das Memo magst^^' Mir kams beim sechsten Mal durchlesen irgendwie etwas übertrieben vor und ich weiß jetzt nich wie oft es jetzt noch auftauchen wird, aber ich versuch es sich regelmäßig melden zu lassen. =)  
**Yuri10**: Okay, dann werd ich mich bei den nächsten Kapiteln an der Länge von diesem hier richten^^ Nebenbei: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt =)  
**Kleine Zicke**: Ich werd versuchen so oft und viel wie möglich zu schreiben, versprochen xD  
**Sisaula**: Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich nicht mehr Reviews hab, aber wie du siehst, wird mir auch von andren Internetseiten Feedback gegeben, also gleicht sich das für mich persönlich aus^^ erstes Kapitel und gleich 5 Reviews ist in meiner Sicht ein guter Schnitt xD Und Danke, für die vielen Komplimente, ich bin froh, dass ich einen Stil entwickelt habe, der den Leuten gefällt.

Oh Gott hier war ja kein einziges Memo drin ._.  
Na ja dafür ist für andere Konversation gesorgt xD  
...Ist es ok, wenn das Memo leicht vernachlässigt wird, wenn auch andere Konversation stattfindet?


	3. der erste Blick :0

~Eines Tages in Franken~  
Debo: „Hey kuck mal da ist dein Vater."  
Vater: „Na ihr?" (lächelt merkwürdig)  
Moe: „Gibs zu du hast schon ein Bier intus"  
Vater: „..." (will was sagen)  
Debo: „Wollen sie uns eins spendieren?"  
...und jetzt ratet was passiert ist xD

* * *

Der Stuhl neben mir knarzt. Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht wieder Julia sein!  
„Hey." Jetzt ist mir Julia sogar lieber.  
„Hi." Der Typ will sicher ne Entschuldigung, wo er sich doch für mich eingesetzt hat, und ich dies lediglich mit einem stillem Abzieher gedankt hatte.  
„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, bist du neu?"  
„Ich geh hier seit der 5. Klasse hier zur Schule" erwidere ich, erneut an diesem Tage angepisst.  
„Ehrlich?"  
Ich seufze. „Jetzt mal im Ernst: welche Antwort erhoffst du dir grad von mir?" Vielleicht sollte ich doch etwas sozialer sein, wo er doch eigentlich nur nett sein will.  
Er schweigt. Hm... so lässt sich der Vorsatz allerdings nicht in die Tat umsetzen, vor allem da ich ihn nichtmal angeschaut habe, als ich ihn angeschnauzt hab. Draußen läuft grad am großen Tor eine kleine Gruppe Kinder vorbei. Sie winken. Ich nicht.  
Der Lehrer fängt an zu labern. Der Typ neben mir schweigt. Ich benutze weiterhin Parallelismen. Obwohl vielleicht sollt ich doch lieber aufhören, wenn ich jetzt schon meine Gedanken einen eher kindlichen Satzaufbau aufweisen, werd ich nie über meine Statur hinweg kommen.  
„Guten Tag, ich bin der Herr Wunder." Na super da sind schlechte Wortspiele ja schon vorprogrammiert... besonders in Chemie. „Ich nehme an dass die meisten sich eh schon kennen, kann mir also lediglich irgendwer einen Sitzplan schreiben? Dann ersparen wir uns das ewige Namenraten." Ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl ich werd den Namen von dem Typen neben mir nie erfahren. Nicht, dass ich ihn einfach nach seinen Namen fragen könnte.  
_Memo: In nächster Zeit mal auf den Sitzplan spicken._  
Zumindest sind die winkenden Kindern weg.  
„Dann wollen wir mal schauen was ihr noch so aus dem letzten Jahr wisst." Wow. Ich glaub der ist der erste Lehrer, der bis jetzt Stoff durchnimmt.  
Ein paar aus den ersten Reihen melden sich.

Ich höre wie der Typ neben mir – wie ich ihn einfach weiterhin liebevoll nennen werde, bis ich mal aufn Sitzplan gespickt hab – einatmet und ich nehme an um etwas zu sagen, also halt ich einfach mal die Klappe.  
Er scheint es sich jedoch anders überlegt zu haben und ich seh aus dem Augenwinkel wie er sich abwendet und anscheinend die Wand gegenüber anschaut.  
Och Menno. Ich könnt jetzt wieder seufzen aber ich hab irgendwie die Lust verloren nachdem ich das heut schon so oft gemacht hab. Deshalb wende ich lediglich meinen Blick von der leeren Straße ab, schau kurz nervös auf den Tisch und frag „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
Ich dreh mich nun auf dem Stuhl ganz zu ihm und mustere ihn zum aller ersten mal.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich schon ein ungefähres Bild von ihm: groß, braune Haut, kurze schwarze Haare. Ich dachte er hatte auch eine recht normale Statur, aber jetzt, da ich genau hinsehe ist er sogar relativ schlank... so schlank wie es bei einer derartigen Muskelmasse halt geht (hab mich ehrlich gesagt schon gewundert wie er's geschafft hat Tim rumzuschubsen).  
Irgendwie wird mir warm in der Magengegend.  
Also entweder hab ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch oder die Heizung ist zu warm eingestellt.  
Und da ich nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaube und ich mir vor allem nicht vorstellen kann, dass es wenn, dann bei so einem nervigem Kerl passiert, schieb ich's auf die Heizung.  
Er hat aber auch eine knackige Hautfarbe, bemerke ich, als er mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht rumwedelt.  
...Oh.  
„Tut mir Leid," Schnell lass dir was einfallen! „du hast mich nur grad an meinem Vater erinnert." ...klasse... echte Meisterleistung. Hoffentlich nimmt er an dass ich die Gene meiner Mutter geerbt hab und-  
Oh, er hat auch schöne weiße Zähne, bemerke ich als er komisch grinst.  
„Wie heißt du noch mal?" überspiel ich diese Peinlichkeit und WOW ich werde gar nicht glühend rot im Gesicht. Nur ein leichter Rotschimmer aber den kann ich noch überspielen.  
„Embry. Und du?"  
„Kai."

Wir schweigen wieder. Doof ist jetzt natürlich, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit habe und wenn ich jetzt auf einmal anfange zu zeichnen, wird er mir über die Schulter spicken und ich werd deshalb eh wieder die Lust dran verlieren. Ich mags nicht wenn man mich beobachtet ich könnte nen Fehler machen.  
Warum musste er sich denn eigentlich neben mich setzen? Warum musste sich denn überhaupt jemand neben mich setzen.  
Gott das Leben ist scheiße. Und das sag ich nicht als Emo, sondern als Menschenhasser.  
Wenn ich könnte, würd ich mich jetzt am liebsten übergeben, ich hab nur das dumme Gefühl, für so oft, wie ich das dann machen wollen würde, hab ich nicht genügend Mageninhalt. War der Satz grad grammatikalisch korrekt?  
„Ist dir schlecht?", fragt der Typ, dessen Namen ich schon wieder vergessen habe, leicht besorgt.  
„Ne ich will nur kotzen." Huch das kam grad irgendwie ironischer rüber als es war. Dreck.  
„Vielleicht solltest du den Lehrer fragen, ob du an die frische Luft darfst..."  
„Nein, Danke..." obwohl dann könnt ich rumgammeln, der Stoff der grad wiederholt wird, ist das, was ich letztes Jahr am allerschnellsten kapiert hatte. Egal zu spät.  
„Aber du sahst grad ziemlich blass-"  
„Ich seh immer blass aus und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Ich bin schon irgendwie doof.  
„.." Er setzte zum reden an aber ich unterbrech ihn:  
„Hattest du nich vorhin einen Kumpel der vorgehen sollte?" Wow, an so was erinner ich mich, aber an meine Memo-„Einträge" oder seinen Namen (den ich mittlerweile schon wieder vergessen hab) natürlich nicht. „Kannst du dich nächste Stunde bitte neben ihn setzen?" Die Schärfe meiner Worte kann mir ja eigentlich egal sein, nur weil er mir einmal geholfen hat, braucht er ja keine Extra-Behandlung... besonders sieht der eh nach einem Sportler aus, dem täglich der Boden, auf dem er jede Sekunde gehen könnte, von Mädchen durch Küsse sauber geleckt wird... Wie auch immer man mit Küssen lecken kann, mir eigentlich egal. ...Die heißen ganz bestimmt auch alle Julia, die schaffen das also schon irgendwie!

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Die Stunde ist fast um.

* * *

bisschen kürzer, weil ihr da doof und nicht review :(

Außer eins und ohne das hätt ich wahrsch gar nichts gepostet-.- also sagt schön Danke! xD  
**Envy-kyubi**: Vielen Dank, ich freu mich immer wieder über jedes einzellne Lob, besonders wenn ich ansonsten keine Bestätigung bekomme, was ziemlich deprimierend sein kann *hust* ja was so als nächstes passiert... ich würd die reviewfaulen ja gern ein bisschen qäulen und dir Vorabinfos geben aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu faul und ich glaub es wär dann doch ein bisschen ZU fies xD ...außerdem bin ich zu faul um ne Mail zu senden *hust*

Also liebe Leute, denkt euch nicht „Na die andren auf die andren Seitn machens scho" denn wie man sieht tuns sies nicht ò.ó ...auch wenn man sie wie ich grad ermahnt, glaubt mir: ich hab da meine Erfahrungen u_u

Ihr könntet zB was zum Thema „Ist es ok, wenn das Memo leicht vernachlässigt wird, wenn auch andere Konversation stattfindet?" sagen... hab da nichts zu ghört


	4. etwas eingerostet

Sodale heute pünktlich zum Schulbeginn in Bayern... damit ich ne Ausrede hab fürs nächste mal lang zu brauchen höhöhöhö.

(will nicht genannt werden): ist es unmoralisch von der Cousine einen geblasen zu bekommen?  
die debo: nur wenn du Leute durch den mund schwängern kannst...  
(will nicht genannt werden): xD

* * *

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Die Stunde ist fast um.  
Endlich. Und Ember - seltsamer Name für einen Jungen - , dessen Namen ich wieder rausgefunden habe, in dem der Lehrer ihn aufgerufen hatte, hat die ganze Zeit Still gehalten. Braves Hündchen. Vielleicht hat er glücklicherweise das Interesse verloren, vielleicht kann ich ihn nächste Stunde dazu bewegen sich wegzusetzen und schaff es noch irgendwie den Sitzplan auszubessern, ohne dass es der Lehrer-  
„Sag mal..." Ach komm es war doch grad so schön.  
„Hey, es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, dass ich vorhin einfach abgehaun bin, aber musst du mich deswegen nerven?"  
Ok ich gebe zu, dass es harsch ist mir nichtmal anzuhören, warum er mich nerven will, aber das ist mir egal, die Schule ist gleich aus und ich will den Moment der Befreiung vom stickigem Gebäude genießen – da hilft auch kein Hundeblick.  
In knapp einer Minute ist die Stunde zuende.  
„Ich wollte nur fragen ob-"  
„Sei still!" zisch ich ihm zu.  
30 Sekunden  
„Soll ich mich nächstes mal wegsetzen?" sagt er so schnell, ich schaff es nichtmal ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Mach doch was du willst." Er will anscheinend noch was erwidern, jedenfalls grinst er, beißt mit seinen Zähnen auf die untere Lippe und schaut weg. Wow der Typ scheint seine Emotionen ja total im Griff zu haben. ...Warte... hat er grade... Moment er hat mir grad angeboten sich wegzusetzen? Fuck.  
Über meine Überlegungen, über sein Verhalten, verpass ich das Klingeln. Scheiße.  
Alle packen ihr Zeugs ein und zu allem Überfluss schreit Herr Wunder dazu noch „HÖRT AUF EINZUPACKEN, ICH BEENDE DIE STUNDE!"  
Toller Moment der Befreiung.  
Ich räume mein Zeug trotzdem zusammen und bin nicht der einzige der mit seinen Materialien Geräusche macht, er spricht trotzdem - nun wieder gelassen - weiter und sagt uns, dass wir die weiteren Stunden unser Buch nicht brauchen, außer er sagt es uns in der vorhergehenden Stunde.  
Toll. So schwer ist das Buch doch eh nicht. Das ist also nichtmal ein jämmerliches Memo wert.  
Er beendet die Stunde offiziell, ich schnapp meinen Zeug-Stapel und stapfe aus dem Zimmer.  
_Memo: Ich brauch Springer-Stiefel, mit denen kann man viel besser Stapfen als mit zerfledderten Chucks._

Wenn man dem Urteil meiner Ohren Glauben schenkt, hastet jemand hinter mir her.  
Ich ignoriere es. Beziehungsweise, nein tue ich nicht, denn das würde bedeuten, dass es mein Handeln nicht im geringsten beeinflussen würde, wo ich doch tatsächlich meinen Gang beschleunige.  
„Hey warte!" Ach Gott, warum bin ich nur so doof?  
_Memo: Wenn du schon merkst, dass jemand hinter dir her rennt, dann renne ebenfalls!_  
Ok ich tu einfach mal so, als hätt ich das nicht gehört und schlängel mich durch die Leute – die grad glücklicherweise von allen Seiten aus den Türen geschossen kommen -, während sich mein Tempo natürlich erhöht. Hoffentlich verliert der mich irgendwo, allzu schwer dürfte das bei meiner Größe und Statur ja kaum sein.  
Oh Mist ich bin grad an meinem Spind vorbeigelaufen. Egal wenn ich jetzt ne kleine Runde dreh, ist die Chance, dass er mich verliert sowieso, größer. Außerdem würde sonst die Gefahr bestehen, dass er weiß wo mein Schrank ist und das wär für die folgenden Tage mehr als nur contraproduktiv.

Gut, scheint als bin ich den losgeworden.  
Es schlurfen immer noch ein paar langsame Nachzügler durch die Schule und ich dreh mich vorsichtshalber immer mal wieder um, er könnt ja doch noch plötzlich hinter mir auftauchen.  
Erinnert mich an den ersten Tag nachdem ich zum ersten mal ein Video über den „Slender Man" gesehn hab... echt gruslig, aber wenn man eh nicht an Aliens glaubt geht das von allein-  
Oh fuck da steht er.  
Ja das kam grad unerwartet, dass ich an Gruselgeschichten gedacht hab macht die Sache nicht besser.  
Dass er anfängt zu grinsen schon gar nicht. Ich schlucke den Schock runter und schalte wieder auf sauer.  
Dann stapf ich – immer noch nur mit Chucks, dafür aber so bösartig wie nur möglich – an ihm vorbei und wieder Richtung Spind. Die Müsli-Riegel-Verpackungen wurden von den ganzen Schülern noch mal extra großzügig für den Hausmeister verteilt.  
„Hast du heute schon was vor?"  
„Ja."  
„Was denn? Viell-"  
„Sterben." Er schaut doof. Gott, ich liebe diese Blicke.  
Ich geh zu meinem Spind und versuch das Schloss irgendwie aufzudrehn. Die Geräusche, die dabei entstehen weitestgehend ignorierend und hoffend, dass der Kerl Ohrenkrebs bekäme... falls es das gibt.  
...Ach scheiße. Die knirschenden, quietschenden Geräusche von Rost das sich an Rost schmiegt, lassen sich irgendwie nicht ignoriern, wenn man am verzweifeln ist.  
„Hast du mal Gleitcreme oder so?" Nicht angucken, ist es schon peinlich genug. Ich hör ihn hinter mir lachen... war klar. „Haargel geht sicher auch." Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hat er welches benutzt.  
„Ich könnte Seife aus der Toilette hohlen.", sagt er, dem Anschein nach höchst amüsiert.  
„.." Eigentlich würd ich gern irgendeinen schnippischen Witz über ihn und Toiletten reißen aber stattdessen frage ich geistreich „Wir haben Seife auf der Toilette?" und schaue ihn dabei entsetzt an. Naja nicht wirklich entsetzt, aber doch schon ziemlich überrascht, wir sprechen nämlich von der Jungstoilette –ich nehm jetzt einfach mal an, dass er diese benutzt und auch meint – und da ist die Seife, Dank Rumalberei meistens so schnell alle, dass sich die Hausmeister gar nicht erst darum bemühen, sie nachzufüllen. Und die Schulleitung die den Spaß bezahlen muss, scheint es auch nicht allzu schlimm zu finden.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber man könnt ja mal nachschaun."  
„Beeil dich." Ich bin ja so nett. Ich seh wie seine Gesichtszüge etwas ein-sacken, er aber trotzdem den Anschein macht als würd er gleich Richtung Toilette aufbrechen. Sehn wirs ein Leute, ich bin ein Arschloch. „Ähm...", sag ich etwas unsicher, ich will ihn motivieren, hab aber nich den geringsten Plan wie. „Bitte?" Ich versuchs mit nem kleinem Lächeln. Er grinst zurück und scheint sich wirklich zu beeilen als er den Gang zur Toilette abbiegt.  
...Warte... Scheiße.  
_Memo: Wenn du Leute loshaben willst, mach ihnen keine Hoffnungen, dass du sie mögen könntest._

Er kommt zurück. Mit leeren Händen. Ziemlich schnell. Oder bin ich beim Denken immer langsam?  
„Auf dieser Seite der Schule gibt's schon mal keine Seife", er schien etwas geknickt.  
„Hm."  
„Ich..." Er stockte.  
„Wartest du darauf, dass ich dich unterbreche? Wenn ja, ist das hiermit geschehen und du darfst weiterreden." Er kichert leise... also irgendwo ist er ja schon ganz niedlich. Egal, ich bin ihm gegenüber trotzdem misstrauisch. Ich mein, ok dass er mir auf dem Gang geholfen hat, nachdem er mich umgeworfen hatte, war schon nett, es war zwar nur gerecht, weil er mich wie gesagt ungeworfen hat, aber der größte Teil der Schule würde sich wahrscheinlich einen Scheißdreck um Gerechtigkeit in diesem Moment scheren. Was mich eher stutzig macht, ist dass er mich verfolgt und einen auf supernett macht. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen dass er eine Wette am rennen hat ala „Ich treibe den nächsten, über den ich stolper in den Wahnsinn" und VERDAMMT er hat grad schon wieder was gesagt und ich hab nichts mitbekommen.  
Ok gehen wir ganz schnell die Möglichkeiten durch.  
a) er hat kein Bock mehr und will gehen - wäre gut aber unwahrscheinlich.  
b) er hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden meine Schrank zu öffnen - wäre sehr gut aber ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich.  
c) er hat mir irgendeine Frage gestellt, dessen falsche Antwort mich zutiefst demütigen könnte.. zB „Magst du Justin Bieber?" oder „Findest du Schlagzeuger genauso doof wie ich?" Nebenbei ich spiele Schlagzeug. Oder sowas wie „Bock zu ficken?" - nicht gut und dem erwartenden Gesichtsausdruck nach recht wahrscheinlich.  
„Hm", sag ich deswegen nur und gucke vorsichtshalber etwas grimmig.  
Oh Gott, er kommt auf mich zu.  
Was mach ich nur wenn er mich verprügelt, ok ich bin durch meine liebenswerte große Schwester schon ziemlich abgehärtet, aber die ist ja auch kein Kerl und sowieso ziemlich girlytussenmäsig – sie liest die BRAVO! Das einzige was ich da noch annähernd erheiternd finde ist Dr. Sommer und der Foto-Roman (wobei sie meinte dass sie den selben Standpunkt vertritt, aber dafür auch noch Geld ausgeben?) – also kann ich ihn allerhöchstens noch mit Tim vergleichen, wobei ich dem einfach nur in die-  
Hey warum geht der Depp an mir vorbei?  
„Äh"  
„Hm?", fragt er und greift nach meinem Schloss.  
„Ach nichts."  
Mit einem Ruck bricht er die Tür auf.  
Ach du Kacke.  
Zum Glück hat er mich doch nicht verprügelt.

* * *

Ein dreifaches Hoch auf die Reviewer! Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!  
Tut mir Leid, mein erster Schultag war kacke, dachte wir hätten Gottesdienst und bin ne dreiviertelstunde zu spät gekommen, noch dazu liegt mein Klassenzimmer im höchsten Stock und wir ham jeden Tag eine der meistgehasstesten Lehrerinnen der Schule (weil da Mathe und Physik).  
Ich wette das hat man mit Absicht gemacht, wir sind die berüchtigste Klasse der Schule xD ...ich meins ernst ._.

So ähm ja reviews.  
**llok**(anonym): Vielen Dank das freut mich sehr =)  
**Envy-Kyubi**: Naja ob man Embry ein Stalker-Verhalten nachsagen kann, darüber lässt sich streiten, aber so schnell wird Kai ihn schon mal nich los *g*  
Oh... Moment du willst mir damit drohen mehr zu schreiben... yay dann sollt ich mir vielleicht doch noch überlegen, ob ich wirklich so sicher bin, etwas derartiges zu schreiben höhö.  
Ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich Kai gar nicht mal so putzig machen, das doofe ist nur dass meine beste Freundin (die mich umbringt wenn sie das liest xD) charakterlich irgendwie Model gestanden hat (was mir letztens erst aufgefallen ist :0). Hachja ich weiß noch wie sie stolz drauf war dass in ihrem Perso steht sie sei offiziell 1,59! xD  
PS: es heißt nicht „Pss" sondern „Pps"... ja ich bin ein Klugscheißer xD  
**anonym**(anonym :P): ja ich weiß, aber oft denk ich mir, wenn die Leute sich nicht die Zeit nehmen was zu schreiben, warum sollt ich mir dann die zeit nehmen für mehr als die dreifache Arbeit…? Wenn ich ganz mies drauf bin kommt mir dann auch der berechtigte Gedanke, dass es mir eh nichts bringt, eine Geschichte zu schreiben und online zu stellen, denn ich für meinen Teil muss sie nichtmal abtippen um mich an meinen knuffigen Ideen zu laben.  
**Hila**(auch anonym, habt ihr alle Angst vor mir, oder was? xD): Vielen Dank nur leider befürchte ich wird Kai die Vampire auch zu Gesicht bekommen (sie gehn schließlich in Forks zur Schule, bin verwundert dass es bis etzt niemandem aufgefallen ist xD). Edward tut mir jetzt schon Leid, aber ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt eh noch nicht sicher ob ich's vielleicht nich doch inne andre Richtung steuern will :\  
So und zu der Pairing-Frage wollt ich kurz anmerken, dass ich den vierten nicht gelesen habe. Meine Freundin hat die englische Version gelesen und mir in groben Stichpunkten erzählt was alles passiert woraufhin ich das Buch doch nicht mehr ausleihen wollte xD Ich hab einfach ein Twilight-Wiki (ich hätt grad gern nochma nachgeschaut die Seite is aber grad down) gefragt und das hat gesagt, er hätte nicht geprägt. Und ja ich kann mich noch grob erinnern dass Sam sich auf Emily, Quill sich auf die 2-jährige und Jacob auf Reneesme (kein Kommentar zu diesem Namen) geprägt hat. Jacobs Schwester, hm ja da war auch irgendwas xD  
**Eden-los**: ich schrieb dir bereits auf die Pinnwand =) Ich glaub es war so viel wie: Danke fürs Review und die Stellungnahme zur Memo-Häufigkeit, was außer dir keiner gemacht hat, Schade dass du schreibfaul bist, irwie so was xD

Sooo ... scheint als macht mich die Angst vor der Schule ziemlich aktiv (allein das Nachwort zählt über 500 Wörter ._.)... was jetzt auch n bisschen doof ist, weil ich mehr bock hab hp-ffs zu lesen und mich um meine lamas bei deviantart zu kümmern xD *streichelt ihr Lama im Frack*  
Und vergesst nicht reviews zu schreiben ò-ó

Und ^o^ meine Mutter hat mir eine Schultüte gemacht x3 333


	5. Loki und der Joker

Eins vorweg: die Verspätung tut mir nicht wirklich Leid^^  
Es wirdn bisschen was von der nordischen Mythologie vorkommen... aber es hällt sich in Grenzen; ich könnt nämlich stundenlang über Loki reden, also seit pscht xD

(ich äußere etwas hart Kritik an dem Gedichtsstil einer Freundin)  
al.: Das ist nicht gerade die konstruktive Art  
debo: konstruktiv is auch fürn arsch, wer nimmt sich dass denn scho zu herzen?^^

-

Mit einem Ruck bricht er die Tür auf.  
Ach du Kacke.  
Zum Glück hat er mich doch nicht verprügelt. Moment ich sollte andere Sorgen haben. Oder? Nein ist mir eigentlich scheiß egal, denn der bekommt grad seine Rache und die Bücher die ich vorhin so sorgvoll reingepfeffert habe, schmeißen sich ihm entgegen.  
„Ups tut mir Leid.", sagt er etwas peinlich berührt, während er die Bücher aufhebt.  
Ich frag mich ob er die Sache mit dem Spind meint oder die Bücher.  
„Kein Problem, kann jedem passieren.", sag ich kollektiv. „Nur was machen wir jetzt mit der Tür?"  
Er sieht mich überrascht an. Verdammt er hatte schon irgendwas dazu gesagt. Er grinst wissend und scheint zu überlegen... was für ein Arsch. „Ich hab dir doch vorhin schon gesagt-" Ich hasse ihn ich hasse ihn. „-dass du vorrübergehend-" oh nein bitte nichts, das auch nur vorübergehend-. „meinen Schrank mitbenutzen darfst." Todesblick. Von mir wie man sich denken kann. „Du hast bereits zugestimmt."  
„Oh nein, ich hab nicht „ja" gesagt."  
„Aber du hast auch nicht „nein" gesagt und auch nichts getan um mich von deinem Schrank abzuhalten, obwohl du über die Folgen bescheit wusstest." Seit wann ist der so ... so schlagfertig?  
„Touché.", sage ich leicht beeindruckt. Obwohl, warte mal „...Nein, warte mal, ich hab da grad über weitere Mögl-"  
„Zu spät du hast mir schon Recht gegeben.", grinst er selbstgefällig.  
Ich starre ihn böse an während er weiter grinst.  
Meine Blicke scheinen Gegenstände richtig in Angst zu versetzen, denn jetzt löst sich auch noch das letzte übriggebliebene Buch und mit ihm fladdern meine ganzen Zeichnungen raus, die vorher von ebengenanntem Buch gehalten wurden. Steven Kings – echt starkes Buch! Ha. Ha.  
Und der Sack da fängt auch noch an zu lachen, wies aussieht weil's grad so schön gepasst hat, obwohl er Schuld ist.

„Selbst wenn ich deinen Spind mitbenutzen würde", beginne ich sachlich, nüchtern und vor allem im Konjunktiv, während ich schnellstmöglich die Zeichnungen zusammenraffe. „haben wir immer noch das Tür-Problem."  
„Ach wir gehen einfach zum Hausmeister und-"  
„und er wird uns fragen warum wir nicht früher zu ihm gekommen sind."  
„...Was solls ich sag es wär meine Schuld."  
Ich schnaufe verächtlich „Als ob es nicht so wär.", grummle ich.  
Er schaut wieder traurig. Boah der soll damit aufhörn, das kotzt mich langsam echt an.  
Ich hersche ihn einfach laut an; vielleicht merkt er dann wie dämlich das ist. „Jetzt schau nicht so als ob ich der totale Arsch wär,", warte wie soll jetzt bitte schön meine weitere Argumentation klingen, ich weiß, dass ich ein Arsch bin und mein Ton schreit wörtlich danach. „aber es ist einfach so, dass du die scheiß Tür aufgerissen hast, ohne zu warten, ob mir vielleicht was besseres einfällt!", auch wenn ich erst an den Hausmeister gedacht hätte, wenn er direkt vor mir gestanden und mir zugewunken hätte. Ich würds ihm sogar zutraun der ist echt komisch. „Es ist deine Schuld, du gehst zum Hausmeister und ich bekomm den größeren Platz in deinem Spind!", stelle ich fest. „Das war übrigens eine Feststellung.", mache ich das auch noch mal deutlich.  
Er schaut kurz überrascht auf. „Das heißt du willst meinen Spind echt mitbenutzen?"  
„Von „wollen" war hier niemals die Rede." Ich hab meine Sachen, die auf dem Boden gelandet sind zu einem schönen Häufchen zusammengekehrt. Teilweise mit meinen Schuhen, aber meine Schulbücher und die 4.-klässigen Zeichnungen werdens mir verzeihn.  
Sie haben keine andere Wahl... Verfluchte Kacke.  
Ich kucke in sein mehr oder weniger wieder erhelltes Gesicht – er lächelt leicht.  
Gott der Tag ist echt so scheiße.  
„Also wohin?" Zumindest kann ich dann abhaun, weil er zum Hausmeister muss und das einpacken in den Spind nicht so lange dauern wird.  
„Ähm-" Er ist schon halb in der Drehung – wohl Richtung sein Spind – und ich höre wie er einen Atemzug nimmt um eine längere Wegbeschreibung abzugeben.  
„Du trägst übrigens meine Sachen."  
„..." Er dreht sich wieder zurück und schaut mich kurz verwirrt an. Wenn nicht jemand anwesend wäre würd ich mir jetzt sau gern den Arsch ablachen.  
Ich weiß nicht wieso (höchstwahrscheinlich weil ich grad an gestörte Blicke denke und daran, dass das meine Schwester **den hier** sicher liebend gern gesehn hätte) erinner ich mich grad daran, wie mich meine Schwester mal zum Cosplayn gezwungen hat. Sie war im Maid-Kostum und ich einfach im Anzug – zu was andrem hätt sie mich auch schlecht bringen können. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu ner Con gewesen, am Bahnhof, auf der Rolltreppe nach unten. Ich war relativ gut gelaunt, weil sie mir ein bisschen Alk besorgt hatte – nein ich war nicht betrunken, aber meine Schwester ist nicht jeden Tag so nett – jedenfalls späßeln wir halt ein bisschen rum, von wegen sie nennt mich „Meister" und ich soll sie „Sklave" nennen – natürlich so, dass es alle schön mitbekommen, wir machen das ja nicht zu unsrem eignem Vergnügen – sie fängt mitten auf der Rolltreppe also wieder damit an, ich sage „Bück dich" und drück schon mal ihren Kopf Richtung Schritt, sie kann sich vor kichern kaum unten halten und auf der entgegenkommenden Rolltreppe kommt son Typ der das anscheinend recht ernst nahm und-  
Ember schüttelte mich an den Schultern.

„Was?"  
„Ähm... ist alles klar bei dir?"  
„Ja wieso?" Mein breites Lächeln verdunkelt sich.  
... Und verschwindet dann schlagartig.  
Ich werd aschfahl.  
...Odin, warum? Ich hab grad nicht ernsthaft gegrinst, oder?  
„Na ja du sahst so... komisch aus." Ok, ich habe gegrinst. „Wie Heath Ledger als Joker." Na zumindest etwas positives. Ich mag Heath... und besonders den Joker.  
„Ähm" Er sah mich etwas skeptisch an. Darf ich jetzt nichtmal einfach so anfangen angsteinflößend zu grinsen? Ok es ist irgendwo scheiße peinlich und meine Durchblutung meldet sich deswegen sogar. Er schaut mich immer komischer an. Warum nur, ich hab doch nur gegrinst weil ich ihn kurz vorm Satz unterbrochen habe, habe mich dann erst mal für ne Weile nicht geregt, wurde nach meinem Aufwachen aus der Starre kurzzeitig bleich und im nächsten Moment knallrot.  
Ist doch nichts seltsames dabei.  
„Also wo ist jetzt der scheiß Spind?" Ich werde wieder sauer. Tja ist meistens so wenn Leute mitbekommen, dass ich auch mal Fehler mache.  
„Komm mit.", seufzt er lächelnd. Oh wie ich ihn hasse. Der wahrscheinlich einzige, den ich mehr hasse, ist Bonifazius, weil er die Donareiche gefällt hat. Aber wem erzähl ich das... Und Baldur, weil Loki wegen ihm eifersüchtig und letzten Endes total irre wurde, weil die andern ne Trauerfeier organisiert haben, nachdem er ihn erfolgreich mit nem Mistelzweig und der Hilfe eines Blinden umgebracht hatte... und Heimdall, weil Loki ihn nicht mag und er dauernd mit nem erigiertem Penis dargestellt wird.  
_Memo: Ich muss mir die Edda bei Gelegenheit noch mal durchlesen._  
Zum Glück haben meine Beine sich automatisch in Bewegung gesetzt sonst hätte sich der Kack von grad eben wiederholt. Und er trägt nichtmal meine Sachen, wie ich ihm befohlen hatte.

Wir sind anscheinend angekommen, entweder das, oder er hat grad wahllos einen Spind aufgemacht. Er räumt n paar Bücher um und ich quetsch mein Zeug irgendwie rein.  
Oh man ich bin so blöd.  
Ich schaff es irgendwie meinen Block und mein Mäppchen von ganz hinten wieder rauszuziehn, sogar ohne dass die Hälfte auf dem Boden landet (nachdem das heute schon dreimal passiert ist, hätts mich nicht gewundert). Dann fällt mir ein, dass einige dieser Zeichnungen extremst scheiße sind und es wäre irre peinlich, nicht nur, weil ich einfach so irgendwelche Leute zeichne sondern weil's eben auch noch so extremst scheiße ist. Also zieh ich den größten Teil der Zeichnungen ebenfalls wieder raus und leg sie vorerst auf den Boden, so dass die weiße Seite oben ist, mich wunderts eh schon dass Ember – der nebenbei sehr belustigt zusieht anstatt zum Hausmeister zu gehen – noch nichts dazu gesagt hat.  
„Du kannst echt gut zeichnen."  
„Boah, fick dich.", stöhne ich – kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
War wohl nicht die erwartete Antwort. Zumindest hällt er jetzt die Klappe.  
„Ich..." Wie kommts dass er immer genau das Gegenteil von dem macht, was er nicht soll? „Ich meins ernst."  
„Ich auch. Außerdem was hast du schon ne Ahnung vom Zeichnen, hm?"  
„Nicht viel... aber ich finds ziemlich schwer und du scheinst es ja ziemlich oft zu machen und auch gescheit... zu Blatt bekommen."  
„Ok. Mag sein, dass ich im Gesamtdurchschnitt ziemlich gut abschneide. Aber verglichen mit all den anderen Künstlern weltweit, ist das hier Kinderkacke."  
„Aber wenn du-"  
„-übst, jaja musst du nicht zum Hausmeister?" Ich nehm meine Tasche vom Rücken, warum hab ich da nicht früher was reingemacht? Und stopf meine Blätter irgendwie rein und den Block unds Mäppchen noch obendrauf.  
„Ich warte nur schnell bis du fertig bist damit ich den Spind zumachen kann."

-

Ja ok hier da Schule, G8, unheimlich anstrengend 10 Klasse, wichtiges Zeugnis ja hab immer durchgelernt und konnt natürlich nicht schreiben... es lag nicht daran dass ich kein Bock hatte, oh nein! xD auch nicht daran dass ich finalfantasy9-extreme spiele xD oder ein grafik tablet zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen habe und die ganze Zeit drauf rumgezeichnet habe =)

Aber der Reviewanzahl nach, es war euch anscheinend eh egal xD *mit Zaunpfahl draufloshau*  
Und Achja ich hab grad ziemliche Kopfschmerzen kann also sein dass es etwas hingerotzt rüberkommt xD

**Envy-Kyubi**: Ja...Du? xD Oh man mit deinem Reviwe hast du mir echt das Schimpfwort „Scheißerchen" nähergebracht... ich den mir das grad sau oft xD Ja Edward kommt vor und ja Bella wird nicht mögen was passiert. Ed übrigens auch nicht wirklich xD Gay-Power war schon mal nicht schlecht aber leider befürchte ich wird nicht das passiern was du dir erhoffst :( Aber merk dir: wenn du das nächste mal willst, dass irgendwas schwules passiert bete zu Loki... Thor geht auch noch, der hat immerhin mal dank ihm (Loki) Frauenkleider getragen höhö xD GWA muss... aufhörn... über... Loki... zu reden xD  
**Superkisschen**: das freut mich wirklich ungemein^^ hoffe man liest vonanander :D  
**brandzess**: Hey vielen lieben Dank, ich hoffe ich wird mit der Zeit nicht zu Übermütig und kann deinen Erwartungen auch weiterhin entsprechen^^  
**Hilla**: achso ok kann ja vorkommen xD entschuldige dass ich so lange nichts hochgeladen hab, aber es kam einfach nichts und dafür hatt ich etwas stress mit Freunden, den ich mir anscheinend auch nur einbilde und ugh is etwas doof xD wer hat gesagt dass ich mathe nicht mag? Ich hab nur gesagt dass die Lehrerin von den anderen Schülern am meisten nicht gemocht wird... und das wir sie in Mathe und Physik gleichzeitig haben und dass auch noch jeden Tag^^ ...nebenbei: ich mag sie XD 

_Die Edda ist eine Sammlung von Gedichten über die nordische Mythologie. Edda bedeuted so viel wie Großmutter. _

~the more you know


End file.
